


long overdue

by freedomatsea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Helmets, Kissing, Poor Din, Sex In The Cockpit, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Boba and Fennec make use of some alone time in the cockpit. Set between Chapter 15 and Chapter 16.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	long overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Chapter 15, loosely based off my previous Boba/Fennec one shot backstory, and Cara Dune doesn't exist.

“You were right,” Fennec remarked as she climbed up the ladder to the cockpit as the Slave careened through hyperspace towards Moff Gideon’s location. 

The other Mandalorian had sequestered himself in the armory, turning it into his makeshift room as he decompressed from whatever went down on Morak. Fennec couldn’t blame him for wanting privacy — it seemed like he was going through  _ a lot _ . 

“And what was I right about?” Boba questioned, turning his head to look at Fennec through the visor of his helmet. 

“The seismic charges are  _ very  _ impressive.” Fennec said as she finished her climb and moved to perch on the arm of the empty co-pilot seat. 

He chuckled heartily at that, removing his helmet and setting it on the floor near his feet. “I thought you’d like that.” Boba fixed her with a look, before nodding towards the ladder. “How is he?” 

Fennec shrugged, “Cagey. Don’t blame him, considering we’re headed straight into the eye of the storm.” 

Boba nodded, sinking back in the pilot’s seat. “He’s a  _ different _ breed of Mandalorian. Been a long time since I crossed paths with one quite as strict as he is.” 

“I guess I should consider myself  _ lucky _ that you show your face then,” Fennec said as she closed that short distance between them, resting her hand on the back of his seat as she leaned down to press her lips to his. 

He chuckled, lifting his hand to tuck a tendril of her hair behind her ear, “I might’ve been convinced to break that part of the creed.” 

“That  _ might  _ cuts deep.” Fennec arched a brow at him. 

“Speaking of deep cuts,” Boba peeled off his gloves, tossing them onto the dashboard panel. “Any issues?” His eyes lowered to her stomach. 

“None since we left Tython.” She rested her hand over the panel. “Unless you’re looking for a project.” 

“I can think of better ways to occupy my time, Fen.” He drawled out as he rotated his chair to face her, pointedly planting his booted feet on the ground as he made his lap more accessible. 

Fennec pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she raked her eyes over him slowly. “What an  _ irresistible _ offer.” She stepped in between his parted legs, “But we have company.” 

“That kid isn’t going to come out of the armory any time soon.” Boba assured her, scooting forward.

She ran her hand down the beskar plating that covered his chest, fingers dancing over the matte paint he’d covered it with. Fennec grabbed onto his seat for support as her hand wandered lower, past the utility belt, until she reached what she was looking for. 

Boba’s jaw went slack as she pushed aside the flowing fabric and cupped him through his trousers. “ _ Fennec _ .”

“Was this what you had in mind, Bo?” Fennec questioned lowly, stroking her thumb down the length of his hardening cock. 

“I thought we could share a caf.” He retorted with a wry smirk, cupping her cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

Boba had a sense of humor that was scathingly dry. She hadn’t been able to tell veiled insults from casual compliments at first… and then she fell into bed with him. 

They had made one bed work for them after that. Fennec had never exactly been one to sleep with someone  _ and _ sleep with them. But it was nice. Waking up with someone’s arm wrapped around her, reaching for someone in the night when old nightmares resurfaced. 

It was nice to have  _ someone _ . 

Fennec pressed her knee against the seat, just between Boba’s thighs, as she leaned into him. His hands skimmed down her waist to grab at her hips as he hauled her into his lap. 

Her fingers curled loosely around his throat as she drew back to catch her breath, “The paint job is nice.” She toyed with the dark fabric draped around his neck, before tracing her finger over the edge of his chest plate. 

“It was long overdue,” Boba said gruffly, unhooking the clasps that held her vest in place, drawing the material down her arms. “Fresh start.”

Fennec leaned over the arm of the pilot’s seat, picking up the helmet. “Wear it.” 

He arched a brow at her, “Tired of looking at this wretched face?”

She rolled her eyes, “You know that’s not true, Boba.” Fennec held the helmet aside as she shifted forward in his lap to press a kiss to one of the scars that sliced into his cheek, before stealing another kiss. “But I want you to wear it while you fuck me.” 

His hand tightened at her hip with a grip that belonged to a  _ bounty hunter _ . “Undress.” Boba ordered and the tone he took went straight through her. 

Fennec smirked as she slid off his lap, watching Boba as he replaced his helmet and sank back in the pilot’s seat to watch her. He looked right sitting there, legs splayed out, broad chest, and expressionless helmet trained on her. 

It was  _ hot _ . 

She kicked off her boots, before stripping off her leggings and tossing them into the co-pilot seat. “Wrap stays on.” Fennec warned him, ghosting her hand over the leather wrap that covered the cybernetics. 

As tempting as it was to strip down to nothing, she didn’t want to ruin a good thing by getting caught on his armor. 

Boba didn’t respond at first , but his helmet tipped forward and told her he was staring at the apex of her thighs as she slid her underwear down her hips. 

The heel of his boot hit the floor as he pointed to the spot between his parted legs. “Come here.” 

Fennec put a slight sway in her steps as she stepped in between his legs. Boba reached out, dragging his rough fingers through her slick folds, gathering up her arousal. 

Her heartbeat quickened as he lifted his helmet just enough to suck on those same fingers. His groan went straight through her and she swiftly climbed back onto his lap. 

Boba chuckled lowly, the sound distorted by the helmet as he stroked his hands down her hips as her knees dug into the tops of his thighs. “I don’t think I  _ told _ you to do that.” 

Fennec scoffed, curling her fingers loosely around his throat, her thumb finding his chin beneath the helmet as she tilted his head towards her. Her eyes stared through the viewfinder, knowing he was there beneath it. “When have I ever  _ cared _ about what you tell me to do?” 

Boba swallowed thickly and she could feel his Adam’s apple bob under her palm. His hand returned to the juncture of her thighs, parting her slick folds as he dragged his fingers over her aching core. “Was it the seismic charge?” 

Her lips parted to respond, right as he sank two fingers into her and words failed her. Fennec grabbed onto his shoulders, leaning forward until her forehead was pressed against his helmet. 

“I asked you a question.” Boba said flatly as he curled his fingers within her, knowing all too well how to wind her up. 

“Armor.” She gritted out, hips twitching as he stroked his thumb over her clit. “ _ Fuck _ , Boba.” 

“That’s it, Fen.” Boba drawled out, his voice wavering as he started working his fingers in and out of her cunt. “You like that?”

Fennec moaned, nodding her head against his helmet as he rubbed at her clit in tandem with his thrusts. Pleasure was a funny thing with cybernetics feeding her brain synthetic sensations. She had a belly full of metal where heat used to pull and tremble. Now desire pulled at the base of her spine, tingled through her thighs, burned through her veins. 

Boba was a giver too — and a  _ good  _ one. His face made for a seat  _ almost  _ as pleasurable as his lap. His tongue was a delicious tool that he’d mastered the use of. 

Despite his upbringing, despite years of violence and isolation, Boba was gentle too. Not that Fennec had ever imagined having someone’s hands  _ in  _ her stomach, but she hadn’t imagined that he would be as gentle as he was. Delicate and methodical touches, rerouting fried nerves through cables and metal connectors. 

And those same fingers were buried within her for  _ another  _ reason. 

Fennec’s breath caught in the back of her throat as the rough pads of his fingers stroked over that sweet spot within her that had her seeing a nebula of stars behind her eyes. “Talk to me.” She pleaded. 

“What do you need to hear?” Boba questioned. 

“ _ Anything _ .” She was close.  _ So _ close. 

“I need you to come for me, Fennec.” He murmured, his voice somehow even  _ gruffer  _ through the modulator of his helmet. “I need to feel you clench around me, cyar'ika. Come on.”

Fennec sobbed, a shiver racing down her spine as her body obeyed him. “ _ Boba _ .”

“Let go, Fen.” He rasped out, rubbing his thumb over her clit without mercy. “Come for me and I’ll give you what you  _ need _ .”

That was all it took. Fennec came apart around his fingers, sobbing out a half-attempt at his name as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, clinging to him as he kept driving his fingers into her.

“ _ Good _ ?” He questioned as he finally withdrew his fingers, wiping them off on his pants before drawing her further into his lap. 

Fennec nodded slowly, nuzzling her face into the soft fabric that was pooled around his neck. “Very good.” She lifted up the bottom of his helmet just enough to press a kiss to his lips. “How do you want me?” 

Boba hummed thoughtfully, idly running his hand down her spine. She could feel how hard he was, his cock rock solid just from getting her off. 

“Turn around.” He told her, brushing his knuckles over her cheek.

Fennec bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes lifted to stare into the blank face of his mask. “Make me.”

She rarely enjoyed being out of control, but she enjoyed when Boba took charge — almost as much as he enjoyed watching her pin him down on their bunk and take control. 

Boba’s hands dropped to her hips, his grip hard enough to bruise as he leaned forward, putting his helmet in her face. “Turn around.  _ Now _ .”

“You’re going to have to let go of me.” She taunted, running her hand down his chest plate, past his belt to push aside the dark fabric that hung around his legs. “You should take care of this.” Fennec smirked at him as she fondled his bulge. “Seems like a problem.” 

That snapped him into action. Though he had years on him, Fennec hardly recognized them. He had the strength of a trained killer, his bulk of muscles in sharp contrast with her sinewy strength. 

Boba hauled her upwards, effortlessly maneuvering her around so her back was pressed flush to his chest, her legs splayed open on either side of his thighs. “Don’t touch the controls.” He ordered her lowly as he pushed himself onto his feet. 

Fennec grabbed onto the edge of the dashboard, her toes pressed against the cool durasteel beneath her feet as she waited for him to free his cock from the confines of his trousers. 

He didn’t make her wait. There was a soft brush of fabric against the backs of her thighs, the flowing material swaying against her as his cock slid between her slick folds.

Boba’s hand crept around to cover her mouth as he slid into her and bottomed out with a quick snap of his hips. She moaned against his palm, teeth scraping over his skin as he started to move. 

His fingers had prepared her for the assault, but her vision still swam every time he slammed into her. 

Fennec inhaled sharply as he uncovered her mouth, his hand moving to rest against her chest just beneath her collarbones as he drew her back until she was pressed against him. 

“It wasn’t bothering me.” Fennec assured him as he rested his hand over the leather wrap around her stomach. 

“It was a bad angle.” He told her, the helmet digging into the back of her shoulder as he spoke to her. “I don’t need you getting injured because of me.”

“I won’t let anyone know you’re a softie.” She quipped, grabbing at his arm for support. 

“Nothing  _ soft _ about me.” Boba retorted with a pointed thrust. He kept her hips flush to him as he sank back down in his seat.

Fennec rolled her hips downwards, seeking friction as he reached between her thighs to tease her clit. “ _ Touché _ .” 

Boba snapped his hips upwards beneath her, setting the same driving pace with less strain on her stomach. He had her careening over the edge with a second release, her body clenching around him as he kept thrusting into her. 

It was bliss.

The modulated sound of his breathing grew more frantic as he reached his own release within her. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as pleasure throbbed through her — and she melted back against him. 

Boba hastily ripped his helmet off, letting it drop to the floor beside his seat as he curled his fingers around her jaw and urged her to turn back to face him enough for him to kiss her. 

Fennec twisted in his lap, cupping his face as she got lost in the taste of his lips against hers. 

“All good up there?”

Fennec froze, her jaw going slack as she met his gaze. “ _ Kriff.” _

“My helmet fell.” Boba answered carefully, keeping his voice as even as humanly possible as she planted her hands on his shoulders and moved to get off of him. 

Fennec’s face was burning with embarrassment as she felt him dripping down her thighs as she moved to retrieve her leggings from the co-pilot seat. 

Din hesitated, before calling up the ladder. “You should be more careful with that.” 

Boba exchanged a look with Fennec as she sank down into the seat across from him. 

“He fell asleep.” Fennec supplied, “Thank the stars for autopilot.” 

“How long?”

“When we get there.” Boba called back. “Get some rest. You’ll need it.” 

“Sleep sounds like a good plan.” Fennec said as she ensured that her clothing was all in one place as she stood up. “I’m gonna hit the ‘fresher and catch a few hours.” 

Boba caught her hand, pulling her back towards him so he could kiss her once more. “I’ll be down shortly.” 

“Take your time.” She murmured, tracing her finger over a discolored scar that cut across his scalp. “I’ll be waiting.” Fennec grinned at him as she leaned in to press her lips to his, stiffening when she heard the sound of boots against the metal rungs of the ladder. 

She could only hope that Mando's helmet had an air filtration system in it, because there would be no mistaking the musky scent of sex that lingered in the cockpit. 


End file.
